Gunslinger:A Harry Potter Fanfic
by VAspera
Summary: Harry,himself ,was also quite intelligent, more than anyone is his family, extended or otherwise. He easy made the top rank in his muggle school when he was younger. That was the only school he ever went to. Afterall how could a squib get into Hogwarts?GUNS!Harry, GWl!Harrietta, Reviews are appreciated.


Gunslinger

The cold November air burned the boys lungs as he stared at the man is the window across from the rooftop where he lay.

His black hair moved in the brezze as his green eyes flitted down the street to were a girl about the same age as him and another girl younger than her were getting out of a car. A black haired man stepped out as well.

The black haired boy stared as them and memories flashed in his mind. His name was Harry Potter and he was 16 years black haired girl down there waiting was Harrietta Potter...his twin sister and the girl who lived. She was a little shorter than Harry with green eyes and rectangular glasses. She was a kind and smart Gryfindor who was one of the top contenders for the highest grades in the school. The smaller girl was Rose Potter their younger redheaded siste who was 10 years old and was in her first year of Hogwarts. She was also one of the top contenders at school in Quidditch. No one could catch a snitch faster than her or could anyone catch her when she took off running. Both were loved. Both were cared for. Harry,himself ,was also quite intelligent, more than anyone is his family, extended or otherwise. He easy made the top rank in his muggle school when he was younger. That was the only school he ever went to. Afterall how could a squib get into Hogwarts?

The man in the window moved and he seemed to be yelling. Harry took the sniper gun off his back and set it in its ready position...ready to shoot someone if negotiations broke down.

They didnt.

A pity. Harry was itching for blood. Thats all that ever seemed to cross his mind nowadays. The negotiations were between a infamous wizard smuggler and an underground group called Gunsligers. That was his Gunsligers were made of all different species, and races. They were an underground group dedicated to bringing equality to everyone including muggles and at their head was Andronous Beoblood. Harry's mentor and suroguete father. He had taken care of Harry after his father died and his mother started to neglict him in favor of the flashed to the first time he met Andronous Beoblood.

-Flashback-

Harry was 7 years old when he was diagnosed as a squib. His mother had went into shock then went quiet until that evening. He had been playing with little Rosie while Harrietta was reading a book on Magical Remedies. Lily Evans had called him into the library where she stood holding a buthers knife and a belt in both hands.

"Why the hell was a squib like YOU born to US? Why did you curse us with your miserable exestance?."

"M-m-mommy?" little Harry said faintly.

"why?"

"why?"

"WHY?"

She then procedded to slash at hum with the knife and and whip him with the belt. She slashed at his face and cut his eye leaving a long scar streaching from his hairline down his chin.

He was was his mommy doing this to him?

She then locked him into the library and whipped him everyday until Harrietta found a way to break into the library and help Harry escape. She had called Sirius and Lupin and they took Lily to St Mungos Hospital where she was heavily restrained. Harry was given to Sirius's friend who could protect him from those who wished him harm. Sirius thought that he had best learn how to defend himself.

That friend was Andronous Beoblood.

He ran a bar as a coverstory but secretly was the head of one of the largest rebel groups worldwide.

He trained Harry until he was 10 years old then started to send him on missions. Harry had a 100% sucess rate. His knowledge of geography,poisons, and the human system could rival the best people in those fields. He was also exceptional with guns. Andronous was like a father to him.

Harry loved his time with him.

-End Flashback-

Harry's eyes shot open and he fired off a bullet at the smuggler who had launched a green spell at Andronous. He fired off another shot for good ridence then jumped to the other building and swung down to the window while his heart jackhammered.

"Andronous! "

He stepped on the dead man as he ran over to him. His sisters, Sirius and the rest of the Order members who had just arrived saw the comotion and ran to the 3rd floor-where HArry was.

Suddenly more wizard smugglers swarmed the street and in no time at all a full scale battle raged.

Harry couldnt focus on that.

"Hey!Dude stay with me. Don't you fuckin die on me damn you!" Harry was trying to use the potion of Eternal Healing on him but in was no use.

Andronous Beoblood was dead.

Harry's ears rang as a man ran towards him about to uder a spell. Harry yelled "DAMN YOOOUUUUU!" as he withdrew his pistol from its holder and shot the man thrice in the chest.

Anger bubbled off him in waves as he proceeded to shoot every smuggler that dared cross his path. Soon he was drenched in blood from head to senses came back and he surveyed the damage as the realization hit him.

HE was gone forever. His surrogate father...

" _Now look here Harry... You past..it doesn't define you and I believe that you have a future filled with smiles and happiness. I will help you get there and find something to fill that hole in your heart."_

 _"Thats not what i want" 9 year old Harry shook his head vehimently "I wanna have a happy future with you too daddy along with Harrietta and little Rosie and Mommy and Padfoot and Moony. I am going to become strong so I can protect all of you!"_

Harry collapsed in a heap and cried and cried. Two sets of arms wrapped around him. His little sisters.

His future.

Hey guys!~ Sorry for another depressing fic. i just had this jumping around in my head. Its almost midterm time yet im here writing instead of studing...

Also sorry for the grammer mistakes. Im trying...

Anywhoooo, i hope you enjoyed it. I wanna do a Guns! Harry soon. Maybe after i am done with Accidentally Paranormal.

Please leave review cause i need to know if i messed up on something...

Well guys Ciao for now..~

~Valora


End file.
